Various types of hand tools and writing tools have typically been mass-produced, and therefore by necessity are manufactured in one universal size. Thus, the philosophy that "one size fits all" has been paramount throughout the industry. The problem is that not everyone's hands and fingers are the same size, and further, not everyone grips a hand tool or writing tool in the same manner. The relative positioning of each finger on a writing tool can vary widely from person to person, thus causing extreme discomfort, writing cramps and numerous other ailments as a result of repeated use with the wrong sized writing instrument. Having an ergonomic grip would also be desirable for hand-held tools in general, especially for tools which are employed for long periods of time of repetitive use and require precision in their use.
In recent years, many people have recognized the need for a more comfortable writing tool, and all developments addressing this need can be grouped into two types, many of which have been patented. The first group of writing instruments are characterized by an attachment piece which slides over the barrel of a conventional pen or pencil. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,423 and 4,932,800 were designed for this particular purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,463 discloses a writing aid designed to slip over a writing instrument, with grooves provided to accomodate the thumb of either right-handed or left-handed users. These inventions were designed to increase the comfort level of a standard writing tool. Some of these devices are made out of a pliable material like foam rubber or silicone but without exception they are mass-produced to again be a one-size-fits-all scenario, and therefore the one universal size cannot truly fit everyone's unique hand size and grip perfectly. Additionally, simply providing a layer of pliable material upon the gripping portion of the tool will not significantly reduce the level of fatigue and tension many people experience with grasping a tool for extended periods of work time. What is required is a tool grip which can be initially conformed to the individual user's grip, but once formed, can be "set" to a semi-rigid shape. The grip shape will now truly support and partially surround or envelop the tool user's fingers to the degree that the user does not need to exert any force to grasp the tool. The user can then merely guide the tool to perform its intended task.
The second approach taken to provide a more comfortable writing instrument has been to deviate from the typical straight-tube design most writing tools employ and to incorporate a non-linear curved shape. Samples of these types of products are seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,427, 5,527,124, 5,228,794, 5,893,671, 5,785,443, 5,314,260 and 5,529,415. Some pens have a built-in kink or indentation on the pen shaft so as to fit the human hand more comfortably. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,119 discloses a handwriting stabilizer including a stabilizer bar and a curved gripping section to hold a curved ink cartridge. An articulated joint between these two sections permits various adjustments. Body 12 of the stabilizer can be of plastic, heat-molded only for the desired angle. The problem with all the prior art of this second approach is the same as the attachable devices of the first type. That is, they are mass produced in only one size and only one generic finger grip orientation, which again does not allow an individual to have a custom fit writing tool. Thus, it would be extremely beneficial to provide a writing instrument which is custom made to uniquely fit the hand and finger size of each individual user.
A few improved tool holders have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,705 discloses a tool holding apparatus to assist in gripping hand-held tools. A hand-engaging portion slips around the palm and back of the hand, while a tool-receiving portion attaches thereto. The portion engaging the palm/back of the hand can be of plastic heat-molded to shape, and various tool connection means are shown. This device might help to support olr brace the attached tool, but no means are provided to comfortably provide support for the finger tips to allow the fine motor control required to use most pens and similar hand tools effectively. This patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The following patents disclosing tool holders or writing instruments employ some type of strap to fasten a tool to the user's finger or hand:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,575 discloses a grip-assisting accessory with a sleeve to fit various tools and a VelcroR strap attached to secure same to a finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,642 claims the product design shown in U.S. Pat. No. D389,185. The patent discloses a writing instrument with a finger retainer which is adjustable; Velcro straps can also be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,206 discloses a finger-mounted writing apparatus with a support ring (which could be of rubber) for securing the unit to a finger. The writing device can include a highlighting pen or other writing implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,509 discloses a holder for a writing instrument which can be worn atop the index finger while the user is doing other work, and can include a Velcro securing strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,556 discloses a finger pen with padded attachments and a Velcro strap for securing the unit to the finger. A ball point pen refill can be coiled inside the holder.
Despite all these products in the prior art, a need clearly exists for tool holders and writing instruments which can be custom fitted to a user's own grip, to facilitate use by youngsters, the elderly and the disabled. There still does not exist a tool which by design is extremely adaptable to truly fit and support any individual's unique grasping technique, as well as hand and finger size, for writing instruments and hand tools typically grasped in a similar manner.